


Snow Boots

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of the season, but Santa knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/gifts).



> Written for sealcat who prompted "snow boots".

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!!! It snoooowed!!!"

Severus blinked, Lily's call echoing in his head. Harry continued to sleep on, unawakened as was usual. Severus pressed his lips together even as Lily came bounding into the room, only barely pausing to knock. She knew better, but as it was Christmas Eve and, apparently, the first snow of the season, perhaps he could forgive her.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!!" She climbed onto the bed, all elbows and knees and uncomfortable spots. Severus quickly sat up and caught her up in his arms.

"It snowed, did it?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and even. She would usually follow suit if he did.

"A lot!" she said, fiercely nodding her head. She held up her hand--three feet above the bed which was already three feet above the floor--to let him know how much. "Can we go out and play?"

Harry, rubbing his eyes with one hand and reaching for his glasses with the other, sat up with a yawn. "P-play?"

"It snowed, Daddy!" Lily said. "Can we go play?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, clearly still more asleep than awake. Severus sighed. "Go get dressed, love. I'll meet you downstairs, all right? But do not go outside without either of us!" He called to her back as she ran full speed to her room.

"I want to know why she's such an early riser," Harry moaned as he left the bed and began pulling on various clothes.

Severus watched hungrily as Harry's lovely skin, his arse, his toned legs--as Harry dressed and wished that it hadn't snowed. He could have done with a lie in, especially since a series of cases in the last two weeks had Harry rising early and coming home late. But Lily was awake now and there was snow to play in. He turned away from his husband and began dressing. 

"Do you think we should give her one of her gifts early?" Harry asked.

Severus wondered why Harry was asking until he remembered. He nodded as he thought about it. "It would ideal and she would adore us for it."

Harry crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Severus from behind. He propped his chin on Severus' shoulder. "And maybe if she is outside long enough, she'll take an extra long nap today and I can give you one of your gifts early."

Severus looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. "Oh?"

Harry grinned wickedly and with only a peck on Severus' cheek, left. Severus growled and quickly followed. He passed Lily's room where Harry was helping her dress--though she claimed she didn't need the help--and went to the kitchen. They'd put her gifts at the back of the pantry where there was a cellar for wines and produce that needed the cold storage. They'd hidden her presents there as she couldn't reach the cellar without either himself or Harry. The box was easy to find and Harry and Lily were just coming down the stairs.

Lily made for the door where her old snow boots were. Severus cleared his throat. "We have a surprise for you, love."

Her head popped up and her eyes grew wide. "A surprise?"

Harry smiled and beckoned her to the sofa. "It seems that Santa decided to deliver one of your presents early--he knew it was going to snow, you see. So he knew you would want this gift."

Severus held it out as she gasped. "May I open it, Daddy?"

"Of course," Harry said. "Go on, let's see what it is."

With a giggle, she tore open the wrapping and then the box. Her shout of joy made it completely worth the broken silence of the morning. "New snow boots for me? And they're pink!"

"Why don't you put them on?" Severus suggested.

She beamed and in short order was not only in them, but outside trying them out. Harry was grinning and Severus was pleased. "An excellent choice," Harry said.

"She needed them anyway," Severus said. "It's only that it happened to snow that made the difference."

Harry hummed. Lily called to them, beckoning them out to the snow bank which was not as high as she had said, but was a considerable amount for being the first snow. Harry and Severus eagerly joined her.


End file.
